


Words on the Breeze

by IrogicalArgument



Series: The World is Our Sandbox [5]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, why do i do this to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrogicalArgument/pseuds/IrogicalArgument
Summary: His words just blew past them, lost in time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part 5 of my Sandbox.
> 
> Inspired by The Ghost Of Wind by ZE:A

“Cloud…”

“Vincent!”

Sephiroth could only watch in pain as Vincent brought Cloud to completion. The two lovers paused before sinking into each other and with Vincent’s arms tight around him Cloud drifted off into dreamless sleep. Vincent waited until Cloud would not be disturbed before he got up and left to the bathroom to clean himself up. He returned a few minutes later with a wet washcloth and proceeded to wash off Cloud in turn. Once the both of them were clean, dry, and warm, he slipped back under the sheets and curled protectively around the sleeping man. Nuzzling close Vincent drifted off to join Cloud in sleep.

“Cloud…”

This was the extent of what he could do now. Watch as the only man he ever loved fell into the arms of another night after night. He whispered his name and prayed that his voice would get through.

At first when Gaia had allowed him to stay on the planet to watch over his loved one he was ecstatic. He would be able to watch as his little Chocobo grew and overcame. Watch as the man he loved lived the life he deserved. It was only after he had tried to call out to the man did he realize that this was true punishment. With him invisible to all senses he could only watch in horror as Cloud took his last words to heart. Sephiroth had only told Cloud to move on with his life because he expected him not to. Cloud had told him time and again about how he was the only one. His only love and only desire. They were engaged before this had happened.

“Cloud…”

It had been eight years since then, and Cloud was now on his honeymoon with Vincent. He had to watch as the black haired gunman had comforted Cloud and then seduced him. It wasn’t even like he could leave. Gaia wanted to make sure that he deserved his punishment and had tied him permanently to Cloud. He couldn’t turn away, and he couldn’t stop what he was seeing. This was worse than having the memory of Cloud killing him replay over and over in his head. He had to watch as Cloud was tortured and forced to kill his body again. Had to watch as Cloud turned inwards in despair and loathing even though that was the last thing Sephiroth wanted for him. He had to watch as he reevaluated his priorities and decided that watching Cloud move on was worse than watching him sink into depression.

“Cloud…”

“Vincent…”

Sephiroth had his eyes trained on Cloud as he mumbled in his sleep before turning over and burrowing into Vincent’s chest. Looking at the scars on Vincent's chest, he could only wonder if that was what attracted Cloud to this man. The marks were nearly identical to the ones Hojo had inflicted on him before he had too much Mako in his blood to allow more scarring. Was the similarity in their life story what caused the attraction? Maybe Cloud just liked the idea of having a lover who was worse off socially so they wouldn’t try and force him out and about.

“CLOUD!”

He didn’t know why he even tried screaming anymore. No matter what he tried, Cloud couldn’t hear him. Sure when he gathered enough power he could do small things. He had saved up power for over a year so he could scream at Cloud’s wedding. Hoping the heightened spirituality of the day as Zack and Aerith came back would help him be heard. All it did was blow around flower petals and create an even more romantic atmosphere. What was worse was that even Zack and Aerith couldn’t see him. Gaia had pulled him out of the view of other ghosts as well as from that of those still living. It was as if he was the wind. Destined just to float along without meaning or purpose while invisible to all. The man who made him feel alive was with another and even when using the power that had almost destroyed the planet he couldn’t do a thing.

“Cloud...”

He was also starting to get the sneaking suspicion that Chaos who resided within Vincent could see him. The being was stronger than could be measured, and had an intimate connection with Gaia that went beyond what the Cetra had. He wouldn’t be surprised if Chaos did know and had been telling the damned gunman everything he did. It would be a fitting punishment to know that he was so close to getting his words to Cloud but the only man who could do it was more than happy to keep silent.

“Cloud…”

He had fought against the planet and lost, and this was his punishment. To live forever with the words he had always forgotten to say.

“I love you…Cloud”


End file.
